Eu te Ligo
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: Alguns homens não sabem o poder dessa frase na vida de uma mulher..."Comédia surtada/OOC/No mesmo universo de "Figured You Out"


**Eu te ligo**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Tio Kurumada, embora o Máscara da Morte aina esteja amarrrado no pé da cama lá de casa...8D

**Resumo:** Alguns homens não sabem o poder dessa frase na vida de uma mulher...

**Créditos: HIPER MEGA QUANTUM OBRIGADO A MINHA QUASE IRMÃ GÊMEA MII PELA BETAGEM DESTA FIC... *-*/**

---------------x-X-x---------------

**Eu te ligo**

Nove da manhã.

Levantou da cama rapidamente, e fez a higiene matinal com um sorriso. Afinal, não era um dia qualquer, era sábado, um dia de folga, e além disso, seu aniversário. Passaria uma manhã alegre em companhia das amigas e uma noite maravilhosa ao lado do namorado.

Quando se preparava para ir ao encontro das colegas, notou um pequeno papel sobre a mesinha do telefone, com uma letra que conhecia bem.

"Querida June;

Recebi uma chamada urgente do escritório. A senhorita Saori marcou uma reunião de última hora com todos os executivos. Portanto, estarei ocupado pela manhã. Não lhe desejarei os parabéns agora, quero fazer isso pessoalmente.

Espere-me, te ligo."

- _Tomara que ele tenha ânimo para sair a noite. Planejei isso por tanto tempo. Comprei a roupa perfeita, o sapato perfeito... _– Apertou as mãos contra o peito, amassando o fino papel do bilhete – _Mas ele vai ligar pra cá! Eu não posso sair! Eu não vou sair, ele vai ligar! _– Olhou para o telefone, com expressão chorosa – _Mas, se ele prometeu e não ligar? Isso significa que eu esperarei a toa. O que eu faço?_ – Deu um passo em direção a porta – _Vou me divertir com as garotas?_ - Andou para trás, rumo ao telefone – _Ou o espero? O que fazer? O que fazer?! O que fazer?!!!!_

Uma da tarde.

- _Ele vai ligar!_ - olhou para o bilhete – _Não, não vai_ – Fitou o belo relógio em seu pulso – _Não! Uma e quinze! Tinha combinado com elas as onze da manhã_ – Voltou a olhar o papel amassado – _Mas, se ele disse que ia ligar, ele vai..._

- _June?_ – ouviu batidas na porta, e uma voz conhecida _– É a Marin, você está em casa?__  
_  
A loira avisou que a porta estava destrancada, e não escutou o raivoso boa tarde da amiga. A visitante achou estranha a posição da outra. Sentada, com o telefone na mão direita e um papel amassado na esquerda.

- _Ele vai ligar! Sim, ele vai!_ – mirava o papel, que de tão amassado já estava praticamente ilegível – _Mas, ele está trabalhando e talvez esteja ocupado demais para essas coisas _– Baixou o rosto em direção ao telefone. E então, silêncio.

Cinco minutos depois.

A situação estava absurdamente desagradável. Marin esperava qualquer demonstração de vida da colega de trabalho, mas a mesma continuava cabisbaixa, com a franja clara encobrindo os olhos. O telefone estava jogado ao seu lado e o paradeiro do bilhete ainda era misterioso. A mulher atravessou, a passos curtos, o caminho entre a porta, onde se escorara quando entrou, ao sofá, ficando em frente à figura triste e indecisa da amiga.

- _June_?

- _Marin!_ – a ruiva arrependeu-se prontamente de ter dito qualquer coisa, pois a outra levantou o rosto, com um brilho de insanidade no olhar, e, num movimento rápido, agarrou-lhe pelos ombros – _Marin, Marin, Marin, Marin, você é a solução para o meu problema!__  
_  
- _Eu?_ – estava realmente assombrada – _June, o Afrodite apareceu aqui com aquelas "rosas" também?__  
_  
- _Afrodite? Não, mas eu preciso muito da sua opinião sobre uma coisa_ – enfiou a mão num dos bolsos da calça, e Marin novamente sentiu receio, até ver o pedaço de papel amassado que ela segurava outrora, estendido para si – _Leia._

Após alguns segundos de leitura,e a ruiva encarou a loura, que parecia com certa expectativa sobre o que viria, e se surpreendeu com uma gargalhada.

- _Então era isso?_ – ainda não conseguia evitar pequenos risinhos – _Juro, que por alguns segundos, pensei que você estivesse com alguma doença ou coisa do tipo.__  
_  
- _Estou com um problema aqui!_ – visivelmente irritada, June arrancou o bilhete das mãos de Marin – _O que faria se Aioria lhe deixasse isto, Marin?__  
_  
- _Bom..._ – Falou de forma pausada, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo – _Se o Aioria prometesse me ligar do trabalho, eu sairia com vocês e receberia uma dúzia de mensagens furiosas sobre onde eu estava na secretária eletrônica. Então ligaria para ele, contando sobre meu dia, e ele certamente ligaria para cada uma de vocês querendo confirmar. Meia hora depois, se sentindo culpado, apareceria na minha casa com um presente e me levaria para jantar. __  
_  
- _Nossa_ – June piscou algumas vezes, abismada com a explicação detalhada – _Como previu tudo isso_?

- _Pode me perguntar sobre a reação de qualquer uma das pessoas que conhecemos que eu lhe direi. Como dizem, tenho olhos de águia_ – sorriu, e deu uma piscadela travessa.

- _Certo. Então me diga, como seria com a Hilda_?

- _Ah..._ – Suspirou pesadamente – Ela e o Mu estão sempre ocupados. Ele jamais faria uma promessa que não pode cumprir, e jamais escreveria algo tão incerto. – Pôs a mão no queixo e olhou para cima, pensativa – _Vejamos, como ele faria: Provavelmente, mandaria um buquê ao escritório dela pela manhã e a buscaria no final do expediente .A levaria para a casa dele, onde já teria um jantar pronto, velas e um champanhe no gelo. Daria a ela algo bem caro, talvez uma jóia, e fariam amor de forma romântica e tradicional em frente à lareira.__  
_  
- _Marin, seu poder de observação é realmente algo intimidador, mas isso é divertido. E a irmã da Hilda?_

- _A Freya entraria em depressão, porque todos nós sabemos que o "Máscara da Morte" não ia ligar, tampouco escrever nada. Ela faria uma conferência por celular com todas nós e choraria sobre o quão insensível e malvado era o seu namorado, e esta seria a gota d'água, terminariam que o visse. Tão logo ele chegasse na casa dela, com umas rosas e talvez uma caixa de chocolates, ela choraria e gritaria com ele, mas no final das contas acabaria fazendo alguma posição do Kama Sutra ou coisa do tipo.__  
_

- _Você realmente me assusta com isso. Começo a desconfiar que sei quem espalha aqueles boatos na empresa._

- _Isso é tudo?_ – retrucou Marin, chateada com a acusação.

- _Não! Eu ainda quero saber de uma_ – na face de June formou-se um sorriso nada angelical – _E a Shina?__  
_  
- _Ah, essa é fácil_ – acompanhou a amiga, com um sorriso divertido – _Ele promete ligar. Ela espera quinze minutos, depois explode o telefone, vai à casa do Shura, grita com ele, bate nele e eles acabam fazendo sexo selvagem em todos os lugares que você puder imaginar.__  
_  
As risadas ecoaram pela casa, até que uma musiquinha quase inaudível chamou a atenção de June. Numa velocidade sobre humana, ela buscou o celular, e ao notar que não havia sinal no mesmo, entristeceu. Marin tirou um pequeno eletrônico azul da bolsa.

- _Ah, desculpe. É o meu_ – Atendeu-o. Não era difícil saber quem estava do outro lado da linha – _Aioria, estou na casa da June... Sim, ela está aqui do meu lado. Quer falar com ela? Não?_ – Alguns ruídos que June não entendeu – _Certo, espero você aqui. Não, eu não estou em nenhum outro lugar e ela não vai me acobertar. Tchau.__  
_  
- _O que aconteceu?_

- _O de sempre. Ele não acreditou que estou aqui e está vindo para cá. Chegará em um minuto, ou menos. Do jeito que corre quando está nervoso_... – Fez uma expressão de desagrado – _Ainda vai acabar batendo aquele maldito carro. __Aliás, me lembre de assassinar Aioros por esse presente depois._

- _Certo_ – June baixou o olhar para seu telefone, que não tocara em nenhum momento da conversa – _Ao menos ele se importa com você.__  
_  
- _Eu vou dizer o que acho..._ – Porém, batidas furiosas na porta interromperam a conversa, e a ruiva deixou-se cair no sofá, derrotada – _Ele chegou._

- _Marin! Você está aí? June?!_

A loura se encaminhou rapidamente para atender o furioso executivo, alegando ser a dona da casa, e Aiolia passou como um raio pelo corredor, indo diretamente a sala, onde a ruiva o esperava.

- _Por_ _que você não me disse que vinha aqui?! Eu fiquei preocupado com você._

- _Aioria_ – June ficou um pouco magoada. Então ele já tinha saído do trabalho e não ligara ao menos para as felicitações? Olhou o casal apaixonado e se sentiu pior ainda – _Ela passou a tarde inteira aqui comigo, não precisa se desesperar. Querem uma bebida?  
_  
- _Não, já vamos_ – Marin praticamente arrastou o namorado, que tentava dar as felicitações a June – _Boa noite, e feliz aniversário_.

Ela ficou alguns minutos parada, sentindo certa pena de si mesma. Todas as amigas estavam envolvidas com alguém. Será que ele não se interessava mais por ela? O som da campainha a fez despertar. Correu para atender a porta.

- _O que houve, esqueceram de alguma cois..._ – A jovem ficou o olhar na pessoa que esteve esperando a tarde toda.

- _Feliz aniversário_ – Ele sorriu.

- _Mas...Por que...Por que você não ligou?_

- _Não tive tempo. Desculpe-me minha querida, eu realmente faltei com a minha promessa, perdão_ – Aqueles olhos verdes, o cabelo castanho, os ombros largos. Desgraçado, sabia que sua beleza a acalmava. Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguiu expulsá-lo, e cedeu espaço para que ele entrasse.

- _Aioros, que bom que você veio_ – O enlaçou pelo pescoço, beijando-o.

- _Desculpe a demora_ – Tirou do paletó uma caixa de veludo preta – _Eu também tive que guardar segredo sobre isto_ – O colar reluziu, deixando a loura maravilhada – _Quero que use somente isto para mim._

Seria o começo de uma noite perfeita.

---------------x-X-x---------------

Pois é, mais uma das empresas Kido...Eu acho que não será a ultima.....o.o''....

Escrevi essa fanfic há séculos, mas só estou publicando agora graças ao incentivo, betagem e empurra-empurra da minha super friend Mii, que tbm betou e morreu de dizer que se eu não publicasse, ela me bloqueava do msn...THANKS MII.....O.O/...XDDDDDDDD

June neurótica, Marin fofoqueira, Aioria ciumento, Aioros pervertido.... E o OOC rulou nessa madruga... XD... Enfim, é comédia, é loucura, e romance tbm... 8D

*totalmente surtada*

Espero que tenham curtido, embora eu não saiba fazer comedias...D8''

CJ


End file.
